


draw triangles instead of words (a series of bolin/korra/mako drabbles)

by seventhe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied Incest, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, thrincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles about Bolin/Korra/Mako. Because the best solution is to have them both.</p><p>Exploration of functional open relationships (because poly exists!), the Avatar finding balance (it's her job!), Bro-Bending Boners (it's a sport), and thrincest (threesome incest. <i>shut up</i>), among other things, including actual serious content. </p><p>(Tags will apply to the work as a whole, not necessarily to every drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. easy pace

Practices go this way now: holding gazes just a little too long, playful winks (for Bolin) and sultry smirks (for Mako) and the sense of simmering along the length of every vein, pulsing like the tides of a waterbender at full moon. Her moves become struts and sashays; their teasing comments and lingering looks are spices to her tingling fingertips, promises she wants to taste with her tongue. It's magnetism: her limbs are the poles, her mouth the lodestone. Korra smiles; breathes her boys in.

Practices are just the warm-up now: limbs limber, blood warmed, skin hungering to be touched.


	2. coordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and her boys in rhythm.

Korra can't decide whether or not she likes the fancy parties: they're too much to-do, and yet there's something exciting and urgent about the thrumming energy beneath, catching in every breath. But she likes very much the way her honor guard has evolved: Mako at her elbow, a murmured handful of words; Bolin spinning her on the dance floor, sparkling and proud. They wax and wane, orchestrated and gorgeous. It's the burn of firebending, the beat of earthbending; Korra and her boys in rhythm, three-part harmony set in time to the way her heart throbs like it's going to explode.


	3. trikonasana

She's straddling Mako's lap - his fingers fierce in her hair, her hands tugging his scarf, kisses battling with tenderness the way all their fights do - his lips are hot, insistent; Bolin's behind her, his mouth on her neck: it's Bolin's hand slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt, Bolin's strong sure fingers circling and stroking her, slick and wet and electric. 

His other hand traces the curves of her breast, hot through the fabric, and Mako's mouth moves to continue the line of fire his brother's fingers drew, tongue on Korra's skin. She gasps; Mako swallows it, and Bolin laughs. 


	4. rest day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako's often tired, now.

Korra's a bed-hog: she twists, turns, flows up his side then sprawls freely, conquering every inch she finds, expanding into any space she's given.

Bolin sleeps like rock: chooses an angle, side or back, then plants himself like roots and stops moving entirely, save breath, blanketing himself in soft low snores. 

Mako, sadly, is a light sleeper. 

It means he's often tired, now. But it means he spends most nights propped on an elbow watching the Korra-Bolin wars: irresistible, unstoppable force versus immovable object, waged over elbows and inches of bedspace. 

It's worth taking naps - and the teasing - to watch.


	5. sidestretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra never thought it would last.

She never thought it would last: dreamed, yes; fantasized, oh yes, but all of her time in Republic City has only served to show her she can't have everything she wants and some deep doubting part of her thought maybe this would be the end: of them, their team, their friendship, all because she'd risked it, because her heart was pulling her in two directions and she'd never liked giving up. 

It turns out it's their anchor: her brothers are already bound, yes, but she's the arrowhead, the lacing, the compass. She's the thread, stitching them - this - into something permanent.


	6. core strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow she's always ready to try again.

They pull the frustration from her: all her mornings of meditation, her evening recitals of airbending forms, the ritualistic days after days of feeling just at the brink but not being far enough, good enough, just plain not enough; the boys strip it from her, plying it from her skin like they're emotionbending. 

Bolin draws her to the shore; they toss stones into the water, dunk each other, and kiss like laughter. Mako spars her, drawing fire like a leech until one slams the other against a wall, teeth and tongues. 

And somehow, every morning, Korra's ready to try again.


End file.
